Hopes and Dream Pattiserie
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Ketika sebuah kebahagiaan kecil terletak di gubuk di tengah hutan. Seorang Murasakibara akan menyajikan dessert dan roti yang sesuai dengan suasana hati pelanggannya.


**Pairing : None**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Murasakibara punya emaknya /?**

 **Rate : K aja~**

 **Warning : OOC yang diusahakan nggak ada, typos bertebaran jigana paku jalanan deket tambal ban, Yaoi, means Boy's Love**

 **yang pada yang nggak suka sama pairing ataupun genrenya, ada tombol back di pinggir. Daripada muntah dan mual nggak jelas?**

 **Got it memorized? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...kau lebih cantik dariku yang perempuan."

* * *

Hopes and dream patiserie

Hosokawa NaTe Fairre

* * *

"Putus lagi?"

Himuro menghentikan pergerakannya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pria di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk pada bibirnya untuk sesaat, memberikan jawaban yang jelas kepada sang penanya.

"Masalah yang sama?"

"Iya. Sepertinya semua perempuan yang kukencani terlalu memikirkan soal penampilan." Himuro tertawa dengan canggung. "Iri sekali rasanya denganmu yang sangat langgeng, Taiga."

Kagami terbatuk dengan sedikit rona pada wajahnya. "Apaan sih... Biasa saja kok."

"Yah, ucapkan salamku pada Kuroko, ya?" Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar makan siang mereka dan meletakannya di meja. Himuro mengambil tasnya dan pamit untuk pergi duluan karena ada urusan.

"Lain kali biar aku yang traktir, Tatsuya."

"Tidak apa. Sebagai seorang kakak, seharusnya aku yang bayar."

Walaupun mereka sudah tinggal terpisah sekarang, Himuro tetap saja menganggap Kagami sebagai adik kecilnya. Himuro dan Kagami adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang berasal dari amerika dan sekarang tinggal di jepang. Pada awalnya, mereka tinggal bersama sampai Kagami menikah dengan seorang pemuda jepang yang dia temui saat sedang bekerja.

"Haaaah... Mungkin berkencan dengan laki-laki lebih baik?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, sebelum tersenyum getir. Atau bahkan hal itu jauh lebih buruk? Ah, pikirannya sangat kacau. Dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Suatu tempat yang mungkin membuatnya rileks... Kira-kira dimana ya?

'Bagaimana kalau toko kue di tengah hutan?'

"Eh?" Merasa ada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Himuro berhenti untuk ,elihat sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang menghampiri ataupun yang dia kenal.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..."

* * *

"Eh..."

Himuro mengerjap. Secara tidak sadar kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah hutan yang dipercaya berada di belakang perkotaan. Seingatnya tadi dia sedang berpikir tentang macam-macam dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hutan ini. Lebih gawatnya lagi, dia tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Dalam keadaan putus asa dan tersesat, Himuro memutuskan untuk berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Mungkin saja keberuntungan akan membawanya kembali pulang.

SRAK SRAK

Bukannya sampai di luar hutan, dia malahan menemukan sebuah pondok kecil yang agak kumuh. Dilihat dari kondisi luarnya yang kotor, sepertinya tidak ada yang tinggal di dalamnya. Hari pun mulai gelap, dan Himuro memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam sana. Semoga saja tidak ada makhluk aneh tinggal disana.

KLINING

Suara bel terdengar saat dirinya melangkah masuk. Bertapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat bagian dalam dari pondok itu. Bersih dan rapih. Terdapat beberapa etalase yang memajang berbagai jenis roti dan kue. Sepasang bangku kayu berwarna cokelat gelap terletak di tengah ruangan. Aroma khas roti pun dapat tercium walaupun samar.

"Meow..."

"Ah..." Seekor kucing berwarna merah maroon keluar dari pintu yang berada di belakang counter. Kucing itu mendekat dan duduk persis di depan kaki Himuro. Pria itu kemudian berlutut untuk memanjakan si kucing.

"Aka-chiiin... Apakah ada tamuuu?"

Kali ini seorang pria bertubuh besar keluar dari pintu. Bahkan saking besarnya, dia perlu membungkukan badannya agar bisa lewat. Dia menggunakan baju masak berwarna putih yang masih lengkap dengan apron. Tidak lupa necktie merah melingkari lehernya dan rambut ungu terang yang pankang terikat. Aroma manis tercium kuat darinya.

"Meow~" kucing yang dipanggil Aka-chin itu berjalan menuju, yang dipercaya, tuannya dan duduk manis di sebelah kakinya.

"Eeeeh? Kamu tamunyaaaa?" Pria itu melihat Himuro dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Duduklah... Akan kubawakan teh dan roti..."

"A-ah, doumo..." Himuro membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat sebelum mendudukan dirinya. Matanya memandang pria bertubuh besar yang kembali masuk pintu. Apakah itu pemilik dari pondok kecil ini? Dan kalau dilihat dari pakaian dan aromanya, sepertinya dia yang membuat semua makanan yang terpajang?

"Silahkan..."

Pria itu kembali dengan sepiring glazed cinnamon roll dan secangkir kopi, dari aromanya yang pahit, mungkin kopi hitam tanpa gula sama sekali. Kopi hitam yang cocok untuknya sekarang.

"Kopinya memang pahit... Tapi bisa dinetralkan dengan manisnya cinnamon bun... Begitu pula dengan manis cinnamon bun yang dinetralkan dengan kopi..." Jelasnya. Himuro hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

"Arigatou... Jaa, itadakimasu..."

Himuro memotong kecil cinnamon roll itu untuk merasa. Manis. Sangat terasa manis di lidahnya. Tapi seperti kata pria itu, rasa manisnya dapat dinetralkan dengan kopi. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat mulutnya terasa pahit karena kopi, rasa manis dari Cinnamon roll membantunya.

TES

"Eh..." Tanpa disadari pria cantik itu sudah meneteskan air mata. Rasa yang bercampur pada mulutnya mengingatkannya pada kejadiannya. Awal yang sangat manis bersama dengan gadis itu. Banyak orang iri pada mereka dan hidup mereka bahagia. Sampai tiba-tiba gadis itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya karena sebuah alasan yang konyol.

'Kau lebih cantik dariku yang perempuan.'

Dan itu sudah terjadi tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Ternyata memiliki wajah sepertinya bukanlah berkah, hanya sebuah kesialan belaka. Bila nanti dia menikah, istrinya pun pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Rasanya ingin sekali mencabik wajahnya sendiri. Tangannya sudah menggenggam erat pisau kue yang dia gunakan tadi.

"Tuan pelanggan."

Sebuah jari menghapus air mata yang keluar. Dalam sekejap Himuro kembali sadar dari pikiran-pikiran buruk. Tangannya langsung melepas pisau kue itu dan menghela nafas. Hampir saja dia melakukan hal yang tidak irasional.

"Gomen... Aku sedang ada sedikit masalah..."

"Heee..." Hanya itu respon darinya sebelum dia berbalik dan mengambil salah satu cupcake yang sangat menonjol diantara yang lainnya. Diperlihatkannya cupcake itu pada Himuro.

"Cantik bukan?" Tanyanya. "Orang pasti akan memilihnya karena dia cantik daripada yang lain... Hanya orang bodoh saja yang membuang ini..."

Filosofi yang aneh dan tidak selalu tepat sasaran memang, tapi Himuro tahu kalau pria di hadapannya ini sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Murasakibara... Atsushi."

"Atsushi... Namaku Tatsuya Himuro. Salam kenal!"

* * *

Berapa hari sejak hari itu? Entahlah Himuro tidak dapat menghitungnnya. Kujungan ke toko pastry kecil itu sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Mulutnya selalu ingin merasakan makanan manis buatan pria besar itu. Makanan manis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan segala macam masalah yang dia lalui. Keberadaan pria besar itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Atsushi." Dengan santainya Himuro masuk dapur dimana Murasakibara sedang memanggang rotinya. "Buatkan aku cinnamon roll lagi..."

"Heeee... Lagi?" Menggaruk tengkuknya tapi mengagguk. "Wakatta... Kubuatkan dua agar Muro-chin puas..."

"Hontou? Arigatou, Atsushi!" Himuro memeluk pria besar itu seperti memeluk boneka beruang raksasa. Ini pun sudah salah satu kebiasaan Himuro yang sudah dimaklumi oleh Murasakibara, berhubung pria cantik itu masih membawa kebiasaan amerikanya.

"Hai... Tunggulah diluar, Muro-chin." Agak mengusir pria itu karena dia lebih suka bekerja sendirian di dapur, atau hanya berdua dengan kucingnya, Akashi. Dia tidak suka ada gangguan dalam proses pembuatan rotinya.

* * *

"Kurasa aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi."

"Sekali lagi?"

Himuro mengangguk. Diletakannya cangkir kopi yang daritadi dia pegang. "Aku akan mencoba untuk bersama dengan seseorang lagi."

"Sou desu ne..."

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Hanya suara angin dan tanaman yang bergoyang yang terdengar.

"Arigatou ne, Atsushi. Aku bahagia sekarang."

"...douita."

Himuro mengambil tasnya dan membungkuk sopan. Murasakibara pun melakukan hal yang sama dan memberikan kantung kertas kecil berwarna cokelat yang hangat. Himuro hanya tersenyum saat menerima bungkusan itu sebelum beranjak keluar dari toko.

"Sayonara, Himuro Tatsuya."

BLAM

'Atsushi, apa kau yakin?'

Akashi berjalan mendekat. Kedua mata uniknya itu menatap lurus mata majikannya yang masih saja terduduk pada posisinya. Murasakibara menopang dagunya santai dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Muro-chin sendiri bilang dia bahagia."

'Jangan pernah menyesali keputusanmu, Atsushi.'

* * *

"Eh... Apa yang sedang kulakukan disini?"

Himuro menatap datar pemandangan hutan di hadapannya. Dirinya lupa mengapa sekarang dia berada di hutan ini, atau tidak tahu lebih tepatnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah bungkusan cokelat yang hangat. Sebuah... Cinnamon roll? Apa dia kesini untuk jalan-jalan?

"Sepertinya aku tersesat." Menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Ingatan Himuro Tatsuya mengenai toko kue kecil itu sudah hilang dari detik dia beranjak keluar pintu.

* * *

'Aku bahagia sekarang.'

Andai kata-kata itu tidak terucap pasti Himuro tidak akan melupakan eksistensi dari toko kue itu. Memanglah sudah aturannya bahwa yang dapat memasuki toko itu hanyalah orang-orang yang sedang mengalami masalah dalam hatinya.

"Maaa... Muro-chin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke toko ini. Kalau begitu aku akan menghapus menu cinnamon roll sebagai peringatan kepergiannya."

* * *

2 years after

* * *

"Aka-chin, aku akan turun ke kota untuk membeli beberapa bahan. Aka-chin mau nitip sesuatu?"

'Makanan yang di kaleng emas 5.' Jawab sang kucing singkat dan menuntut, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan jilat-menjilatnya. Murasakibara hanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Jalan dari hutan menuju kota membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan Murasakibara harus berangkat sangat pagi. Kalau bukan demi sebuah rock salt, dia tidak akan mau begini.

* * *

NGEEEEEENG

Suara bising dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sangat mengganggu pendengarannya. Wajahnya sudah menggerutu sebal sambil menenteng sekilo rock salt dan beberapa macam jajanan yang dia suka.

BRUK

"A-ah, maaf."

"Tidak apa-ap-"

Murasakibara terdiam melihat orang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Himuro. Tatsuya Himuro. Pria itu terlihat tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Dia terus berjalan dan berhenti di hadapan seorang wanita yang daritadi berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan. Ah, dia lupa. Bukankah pria itu sudah melupakan semua yang tentang dirinya dan tokonya?

"Muro-chin terlihat bahagia nee..." Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar pada wajahnya. Merasa senang bahwa tokonya dapat menghilangkan kesedihan dan masalah seseorang. Kakinya pun kembali melangkah menuju toko, atau rumahnya di hutan, siap menunggu kedatangan orang-orang yang memiliki masalah pada hati mereka.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Holla, Nao disini!**

 **Setelah sekian lama minggat, akhirnya kembali juga, tapi di fandom KnB~ biasanya Nao bertenger di fandom Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts dan YunJae. Nggak ada yang nanya.**

 **Kepada para pembaca terima kasih banyak! Semoga ceritanya memuaskan dahaga (?)**

 **Special thanks kepada yang memberikan review pada FanFic-FanFic Nao yang sebelumnya!**


End file.
